Put Your Hands in My Pockets
by Nova-Cane-Love
Summary: What if Tara had run into someone else when Glenn passes out that fateful day on the road? What if that person had quite literally run to her aid? What if that person was everything the new world was missing? Kay is on her own when she finds Tara overwhelmed by walkers, Glenn useless on the heated tarmac. Safety in numbers, and she insists on helping Tara from there on out.
1. Chapter 1

Put your hands in my pockets

Chapter 1

Her feet pounded against the earth that lined the forest, heavy and quick just like her breathing. She was running for her life, and she didn't know how long it had been since she started. It was always running these days, always. If you weren't running, you were hiding holled up in some hell hole; starving and exhausted.

Sweat dripped from the bridge of her pointed nose, and stung her eyes.

Her entire body was drenched, and she could feel the waistband of her jeans rubbing against her slick skin where she'd tied a piece of rope around herself to keep them up. The last thing you needed during a zombie apocalypse was for your pants to end up accidentally around your ankles. Her pack was getting heavier and heavier as it bounced with soft thuds against her back, her jacket doing nothing right then but keep the heat in.

It was Georgia, and it was as hot as anything, but sleeves and a thick jacket was what kept you alive. If it rained, you'd have some protection if you were caught out in the open, and if you got bit it was less likely you'd actually get bit.

The trees were starting to become less and less dense when a scream in the distance caught her attention, echoing above the sound of blood rushing through her ears; sending a small flock of birds up into the air. Gunfire followed, and she changed her direction; whoever it was had weapons and if she could get there quick enough to help she might convince them to let her travel at their side. Living on your own these days, didn't last long; for multiple reasons.

She ran faster, pushing harder as she weaved in and out of trees. A road became just visible in a gap between the trees, a woman trying to fight off a small group of walkers; her companion collapsed. That for one was certain.

As she ran she pulled her knife from where it constantly lived against her thigh, it's blade curved and rusted. Pushing harder still, she burst out of the edge of trees; surprising the girl trying to survive, enough to set her off guard and get knocked backwards allowing the corpse to take it's chance to grab her.

Taking her own chance, she took a running kick and her foot smashed through the walkers skull; splattering blood and what was left of it's brains everywhere. It had been a long time since the fall of civilisation, and she had a lot of practice just like everyone alive these days. Before she had a moment to say anything to the woman on the ground, she turned slammed her knife into another's skull, and again and again. Blindly attacking the re-animated corpses for all she was worth until there wasn't anything left to attack.

She stood, for a moment in silence watching as the woman she'd almost gotten killed and then saved was bludgeoning a corpse to it's final death. Though the silence didn't last long, and the young woman finally relented and looked up her dark eyes full of anger as she yelled.

"Enjoy the show Asshole?! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She stood up, the gun she'd been beating the walker with still in her grip, their gazes meeting for a moment.

"I... Um, you seemed like you needed help" The young stranger spoke, rubbing the back of her sweaty neck that ached from having the sun beat down on it for days on end. "I'm Kay, by the way" she introduced herself when the girl she'd burst out on just continued to stare at her dumbfounded.

"Tara" She said shortly, though her anger seemed to ebb as she continued to stare. "Now if you'll excuse me, we're trying to get somewhere" she stated, and pushed past the stranger to kneel beside her companion who had passed out. The girl was short, well at least shorter than Kay was. She had dark hair tied up, and dark eyes to match. Her jeans were just as torn as the blonde's though that wasn't surprising, and she looked exhausted.

"I don't think you're going to be getting him anywhere fast" Kay stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, pushing the sleeves up on her jacket to fold her arms across her chest. Her knife still firmly held in her grip as she watched the girl struggle with both the unconscious man and his things.

"I'll manage" Tara spoke, her voice full of sheer determination. Determination became a double edged sword after the collapse of society, it was the only way to survive, and a good way to die.

"I'll help" Kay stated, pushing her knife back into it's holder before she took the unconscious man's other side. "You'll die on your own"

"I'll manage" The shorter woman replied, a small grunt following as she stumbled over herself; very nearly dropping everything including her companion onto the hot and broken tarmac.

"I'll help" The taller woman spoke more firmly this time, stopping to put the still unconscious man down. Pulling a water bottle that hung across her chest up and over her head. "I've got nothing better to do, and I'm sure I'm just as likely to die on my own as you are with him. So really, I'm sorry but you're stuck with me" She stated simply, cracking a grin as she handed the bottle of water to the girl who was looking at her curiously. "Got a problem?"

"No" Tara spoke, and begrudgingly took the bottle from the girl. The last time she trusted a stranger it ended in slaughter, unadulterated murder and the loss of her family. She was wary of the girl who could be no older than twenty, but she had a kind smile and had helped save her life and her mission at the same time.

Kay seemed to pause uncertainly, and nodded towards a man jogging towards them a machine gun in hand; clad fully in army gear. His red hair shaved into a crue cut, and he wore a moustache that hid his mouth. "You got one hell of a mouth on you girl, what else you got?" He stated as he got closer, a massive army issue vehicle parked a few hundred feet down the road.

"We're heading towards washington, got a package here who's gonna save us the world. Lost us some protection, need some more." He explained and two more figures stepped out of the truck he'd come from. Another man, and a woman, both geared up just as the redhead was.

It seemed like a good deal, and the truck looked more than safe, it was huge and well armoured.

"Look, sleepy's not going anywhere anytime soon, we might as well" Kay added, her loyalty already set with the young woman and her companion; just because she'd come across them first.

Tara seemed to think about it for a moment, her dark eyes flicking between her unconscious friend and the road then settled on the truck. "Fine" She stated, "Help me with him" And that was that.

"We're in" Tara stated as she watched as Kay hoisted the unconscious boy and his gear all in one. She was big for a girl, height wise anyway. Six foot tall, and that always came in handy in times like this. It was easy to use it as leverage, and that's what she did just then.

"Get in the back!" The red headed driver called, and that's what they did; Tara leading the way. Kay didn't know what she'd gotten herself into, but had somehow managed to join not one but two groups in the span of fifteen minutes. But all she could think about was the chance of sleep the back of the huge truck offered.

Tara had helped her drag the unconscious man onto the back of the military vehicle, and finally Kay climbed up herself and collapsed in a heap of exhaustion against the cabin's window; running a shaky hand through her short shaggy dirty blonde hair.

Her jacket was heavy and hot, and her shirt was still stuck to her damp skin. The rope belt had rubbed her raw, and she stunk; but none of that mattered as the truck started and a breeze she'd not felt in weeks whipped past.

"Do you want some peanut butter?" She asked the dark haired girl who was sat switching between watching her and her friend. "I've not got a lot left, but sharing is caring and all that lovely stuff?" She stated as she pulled a jar from a pack that had been on her back.

"Why do you care? You met me twenty minutes ago, and now you're offering me peanut butter like you've known me your entire life?" Tara asked, perplexed by the blonde's attitude. Unable to stop the curiosity from bubbling up.

"Because there's way too much shit already around. I don't see why I need to be a bitch on top of it. I've got some peanut butter, and you look hungry. So would you like some or not?" Kay asked, an eyebrow rose in question as she held the jar out with one hand and reached for her water bottle with the other.

"That type of attitude gets people killed" Tara stated indignantly, but took the jar none the less. Keeping her impossibly dark eyes trained on the girl sat chugging water like there wouldn't be tomorrow.

"You're not gonna kill me are you?" She asked after she'd wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"No" The dark haired girl spoke simply as she focussed on dipping her finger into the very bottom of the jar.

"There you go then. I won't kill you either, If I was going to I'd have let the walkers get you and sleepy over there." The blonde cracked another smirk, and this time it lit up her entire face. Almost as if she was just happy to be alive, to be breathing.

Tara stayed quiet, she had a point really and that annoyed her more than anything. She wanted to argue, she wanted to tell the blonde that she picked the wrong person to help. That she was a piece of shit, and was only helping Glenn because she needed to make up for what she had done. To try and ease the overwhelming guilt that threatened to consume her every time she took a breath.

"Where are we going then?" Kay asked finally, her eyes shut and her head was back against the cabin window. Her slender neck and squared jaw exposed to the breeze.

"We're trying to find a bus that was heading this direction. Glenn" she paused the nod at the unconscious man laid out on the metal sheeting high above the road beneath them, "needs to find his wife, and I need to help him." The dark haired girl finished.

"Righty-o sounds good to me." Kay added with a smaller smile this time, folding her arms across her chest.

Tara was left staring at the woman who had come out of nowhere and proclaimed herself as part of their twosome. But things happened fast in this life, everything did. She hadn't known Glenn much longer, and now she was in a huge military issue truck hitch-hiking with someone who apparently knew how to fix this mess. Her first priority was Glenn, whether or not the stranger that had leaped from the trees was going to come with them once they left the protection of the truck and these people.

From the soft snores vibrating out from the blonde girl's chest, Tara assumed she was asleep. She settled down for the ride, and watched the road for any signs of the school bus they were searching for. They had no idea how far it'd gone, but she couldn't let herself rest until they'd at least gone past it. Her mind swapped between all that she'd lost, and all that she'd gained in almost the same amount of time. She had a genuinely good feeling for once since the apocalypse happened. This girl that had shot out of the forest to come to her aid, and insisted on accompanying her and Glenn seemed like someone she'd like having around; at least that's what first impressions told her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An hour or so into the drive was when they passed the school bus. It wasn't a pretty sight to behold as they skirted around it, keeping to the roads edges. Tara watched as they passed it, her dark eyes scanned the remains of walkers slaughtered all over the road. Glenn had told her about Maggie, and if she had been in the school bus; she wasn't anymore. The young woman flicked her eyes to her unconscious companion, and decided against waking him.

Kay was still snoring quietly in the corner, having curled up on herself now; her pack pulled under her head as a make shift pillow. Shifting and grumbling slightly with every bump and hitch in the road. Those in the cabin were still relatively quiet, and Tara felt herself relax ever so slightly; before she knew it she'd fallen into a light slumber.

Two hours passed since they'd seen the bus, and that's when Glenn chose to wake. His eyes wide and confused as they took in his surroundings, questions springing to his mind two at a time as he met Tara's eyes. "Where are we?" He asked urgently, sitting straight up as if he'd never passed out.

"You passed out, and there were walkers. We couldn't stay on the road and these guys offered us a ride" Tara explained, her eyes flicking to a still sleeping Kay; waiting for Glenn to notice her too.

"Did we pass the bus?! Did we pass the bus?!" He spoke, his mind clearly only on one thing.

"About two hours ago" She spoke, unable to really think about what else she should have said.

"What did you see?" He asked and she didn't reply, just looked at him for a moment searching for something to say. "Tara! What did you see?!" He urged, the panic clear in his eyes.

"They're, They're all dead" She stated finally, shaking her head slightly. Though a sneaking suspicion bubbled up in the pit of her stomach. She knew that wouldn't matter, she was stupid to think it wasn't wise to wake the man at the time.

The guilt once again threatened to overwhelm her, and she watched for a moment as Glenn stood and started to beat the back window. Yelling for them to stop the truck at the top of his lungs, though his voice had been lost in the wind.

"What the fuck?!" Kay almost shouted being woken finally by the noise, she jumped from her spot, the material of her pack having imprinted into her cheek. If it weren't for the situation, Tara might have laughed. Instead, she twisted around and screeched "Stop the truck Numbnuts!" As she pounded her fist against the metal. Just as Glenn tried to put the butt of his rifle through the glass for a third time. With a sudden jerk that threatened to spill her over the edge and onto the road; the truck came to a stop. Glenn wasted no time, grabbing his things and jumping out of the vehicle.

Just like things these days, it went from being quiet and calm one moment, to shit utterly hitting the fan the next. Tara had jumped after Glenn, but they were quickly followed by the man that briefly introduced himself as Abraham Ford yelling something.

Kay was scrambling to follow them, pulling her pack up and over her slim shoulders. Her blonde hair stuck straight up from where she'd been sleeping on it. Tara wasn't sure she even knew what was really going on, but was glad to see she followed both her and Glenn anyway.

Glen and the redhead had started shouting at each other now, and Eugene was shouting from somewhere over to the side.

As soon as Tara had turned ever so slightly, fists were thrown and before she knew it Glenn and Abraham were rolling around on the tarmac. The sickening thuds of fists colliding with solid objects echoed over the sound of more shouting from somewhere behind her. The woman that had been travelling with the military man and the brains of the operation tried to help her pull Abraham off Glenn, yelling something of her own.

They could have been doing anything, and they still would have stopped to look up when a machine gun went off, and all the shouting from behind them stopped. Tara whipped around, her eyes growing wide as she watched a whole group of walkers start advancing out of the cornfield they'd been parked next to. Eugene was blindly firing one of the assault riffles, and soon the pinging of bullets slamming into metal jump started all four of them.

Each running to help Kay who had just grabbed a gun from the back of the truck and was already popping off short bursts into the on coming group. She seemed to have much more experience, the gun pressed tightly to her shoulder as she stared down the barrel of the gun.

Tara had pulled her pistol from it's holster, and joined the fray. Rosita, Glenn, and Abraham saddling up next to her to help wipe out the animated corpses that kept coming. Kay seemed to wince with every recoil of her assault rifle, something Tara was sure she was the only one to notice as she'd come up right beside the blonde.

It wasn't long until the walkers stopped, the small group no match for their guns. Though, she wished she could say differently for the truck. Abraham was the first to it, saying something about a tour he'd done in some other hell hole.

Eugene wasn't really paying attention to him, but the slow hiss of air leaking from one of the tires and the trickled leak of the fuel tank didn't sound too good. Glenn seemed exhausted, his face was pale and sweaty; from what she could tell through the grime anyway. He seemed antsy, and she knew why. It was the whole reason why she'd gotten away from the prison, because he needed her, he needed help to get to his wife.

He'd already started to walk away, turning his head ever so slightly to look over his shoulder. She was torn, Kay was pulling her bag apart in search of something, not even paying attention to what they were doing.

"Glenn wait!" Tara called, and the man stopped though clearly reluctantly. If the truck was a gonner, these people would have to come with them. After all, there was protection in numbers.

"Just wait and see if they can fix their truck, if they can we'll part ways. If not we'll have no other choice. We need more people with us, and they have guns."

That seemed to ease him off a little, and what surprised her entirely was when he sat down, in the middle of the road and waited. Eugene and Rosita had both done the same while Abraham had disappeared under the massive truck. His grumbles and grunts the only thing giving away his position.

Kay was still hunched over her pack, and Tara moved closer to try and get a good look at what she was doing; curiosity taking over once again. The blonde had shrugged off her large jacket, she wore a button up shirt underneath and it was way too big for her. The collar was unbuttoned a ways, and a silver pendant shone in the sun; hanging from around her neck. "What are you doing?" Tara asked as she hovered just above the girl who was kneeling on the tarmac.

"Trying to find a bandage" She stated simply, before huffing and sitting back on her heels. That's when Tara saw the blood leaking out of a rip in her shirt; staining it a rusty red colour.

"What the fuck?! How did that even happen?!" She asked as she knelt to help the blonde, her eyes wide.

"Numbnuts can't aim, and I think it was just a ricochet off the truck. I'd gone to grab one of the riffles, and ping!" She spoke, her own dark eyes flicking to glare at Eugene for a moment before they returned to meet Tara's own, her lips pulled up into a smile. "It's alright. Could be worse" She spoke simply, and Tara got the feeling this girl would forgive anyone as long as it was an accident.

"How old are you?" The dark haired girl asked as she watched Kay unbutton the long sleeved shirt she'd been wearing, revealing a rather grimy looking t-shirt underneath it. She winced slightly as the material brushed the gash in her arm, but quickly composed herself.

"Ah, I'm twenty two. Older than I look" She laughed, making the corners of her eyes crinkle up. Tara couldn't help but smile for the first time in what felt like weeks, though in reality it wasn't that long ago. "What about you?" The blonde asked, still smiling warmly as she shrugged her shirt off completely. She was slim, but then again everyone was these days; but her muscles were visible under the dirt that stuck to her otherwise pale skin.

"About the same" Tara spoke, taking the shirt that was held out to her and the knife that followed. "What did you do then? Before this all started?" The blonde spoke, over the tinkering of metal nearby.

"Rookie in the police academy, You?" Tara did honestly wonder; it must have been something physical at least.

"I was part of the Fire Service" Kay smirked, an eyebrow raised in amusement; watching as the dark haired woman fashioned some form of a bandage out of one of her sleeves. Her dark eyes flicking down to see just how bad the damage was. It wasn't too deep, just a knick if anything; it'd be gone in a few weeks. Though she wasn't pleased about loosing one of her sleeves either way.

"I don't think these guys are going to fix that truck" Kay stated after a moment of quiet, wincing slightly when the smaller girl tied the bandage a little tighter than needed. "He hit the fuel tank, that'll be a liability. They won't be able to fix that, they could try but any fuel they could get into it just wouldn't last half as long." She explained, though a little unnecessarily.

As if on que Abraham announced the fate of the truck, using the highly descriptive term "It's fucked" before starting on a whole other rant about how hard it actually was to break a truck of that sort.

It wasn't long until they had agreed to join Tara and Glenn, Kay trailing behind them as well. They all carried extra assault riffles and their own packs. They'd started off back the way they came, Glenn once again insisting he needed to find the school bus. The sun beat down on them all, and there was hardly any breeze. To say the heat was stifling was an understatement. They were all baking, but kept to the roads. Bugs swarmed and buzzed by, and crickets creaked and chirped in the distance. But otherwise, the only noise was the sounds of their footsteps and small conversations going.

Glenn was in the lead, walking alone just ahead of the group. Abraham was saying something about their mission to get Eugene to Washington and Rosita and Kay were chatting away behind them. They'd be walking for hours before they got to the bus, and it was getting dark. The day was very nearly through, and it had been a long one, more than a little eventful.

"Right, we should set up camp" Abraham stated loud enough to be heard by everyone. Once again Glenn surprised her by keeping quiet. She half expected him to try and walk through the night just to get to the bus. She had nothing too compare it to, she'd found her sister and girlfriend and niece. She had closure where that was concerned. All she had left was this mission to get Glenn to Maggie, and that was that.

Kay saddled up next to her when Abraham departed to lead the group into the tree's away from the road. They'd be sitting ducks if they stayed close to the open tarmac. The trees were at least cooler, and a good break from the heat that had been beating down on them from the start of their walk.

There was nothing to say that they'd not be attacked still, but their chances were better. Tara scanned the area around them, watching for any signs of re-animated corpses stumbling through the trees. So far so good, and they pressed on further. Twigs snapping under foot as they walked, treading over fallen trees, and around bushes.

Kay had grabbed her just before she'd hit the deck; having tripped over a tree stump she'd not seen. The blonde grabbing her arm to drag her back up almost roughly. "You're very clumsy aren't you?" She asked as she cracked a grin, pulling her water bottle from around her neck to take a rather large draw before handing it across. "Maybe you're dehydrated" She figured with a shrug, going back to scanning the woods.

Tara said nothing, merely took the bottle offered to her. It was warm, and almost gone. But she was incredibly thirsty, it seemed they always were these days. Thirsty or starving, but you learned to deal with it. There was nothing you could really do apart from learn how to ration.

Kay stayed close, as if she was waiting for the dark haired woman to fall over again. But soon they came to a stop in the middle of a clearing big enough for six people to sleep in for the night.

Abraham produced a few cans of soup, and Kay did the same. Her pack full of different things she'd collected. She seemed clever, at least. To have survived all this time and on her own for part of it. Most people are in groups or if they weren't already they joined groups no matter how large or small.

Abraham got to work securing the area around them, draping wire through the trees and bushes in a wide perimeter around their camp. Cans and bottles were hung from the length, so they'd have a good warning if anything was trying to get to them.

The thing with Zombies was, they didn't really make noises. Sure, while you were awake you could hear them before you could see them. They kind of rasped, as if they were being suffocated slowly, they rattled and groaned. They stumbled along through the trees, going nowhere in particular just hoping they'd come across something they could rip apart. Some days you'd walk and walk and walk, and never come across one. Other days you'd find yourself almost overwhelmed, with no other option but to run and keep going.

Kay had been in that situation before she'd found Tara and Glenn, she'd been running from a group of at least thirty, and just kept going. There was never a particular destination, never a particular way. You just walked to stay alive because sitting still for too long was more dangerous that travelling.

Rosita had set to work with a fire, clearly this was a practised routine. Eugene had just sat there, watching in the middle of everything. Glenn joined him, and Tara felt a bit useless. She watched as Kay helped to open the cans, cutting through the tops with her knife as gently as she could. Handing them to the girl in the cap once they were opened.

"Hey, hot stuff. You could give us a hand" She called over once she'd noticed Tara had been watching her, a smug grin pulling at her lips. They'd been together for almost a day, and in the new world that was the equivalent of more than a few months. Fast friendships were forged out of life and death situations, and that's exactly what living was, a continuous life and death situation.

"Well?" Kay piped up again when Tara didn't move, her eyebrow raised almost playfully.

"It looks like you've got that under control. I don't see why you need my help?" The dark haired girl spoke, unable to stop herself.

"Because you're sat there looking like you've just sucked a lemon. You might as well do something useful instead of sulking." The blonde added, unphased by the response she'd gotten.

Rosita watched the exchange between the two woman, as if she was trying to gauge them both. Her smirk was shadowed by her cap, and she was sure neither of them had noticed yet. Kay had finally convinced the shorter woman to join them, but Tara didn't seem too happy about it. Or at least, she didn't want to seem to happy about it.

"Aha! I think we'll class that as a win to me" the blonde grinned, running a hand through her dirty hair. Her eyes flashing mischievously as they took in Tara's scowl.

"I wouldn't count on it" The more stubborn of the two stated indignantly, her brows furrowed.

"Oh I would" Rosita joined in, and soon three became six as they all sat around with their tepid soup. Night falling finally, shadowing them all in darkness with their only protection being some barbed wire with cans stuck to it.

Tara hadn't spent a night out in the open like this. She was always with their camp, or in their apartment they'd holed up in. So she didn't have much in the ways of sleeping gear. Actually, the only thing she did have was the clothes on her back. Kay had noticed, and handed her a sleeping bag and a folded up piece of blue tarp. "I'll take first watch" was the only thing the blonde said when Tara had furrowed her brows, "You need to sleep, you look like you haven't done for a while. I slept in the truck, it's only fair. Besides;" she paused, shaking her head ever so slightly. "We can't both fit in that" she spoke as she nodded towards what she'd just handed the rookie.

With that, she walked off and settled herself against a rather large tree. Pulling her jacket up close around her as she relaxed against it's trunk. Abraham was on the other side of the little area, and Rosita, Glenn and Eugene were all settling themselves down for the night. She just stared at the blonde for a moment, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Nobody had been this nice to her in a lot time, not even the three from the truck. Even Alisha had a tough and uncaring demeanour.

With one final nod, as if confirming she was doing the right thing she'd grabbed the tarp and sleeping bag and dragged them both towards the blonde. "What are you doing now?" Kay asked, amusement laced in the tone of her voice.

"Sharing, they're yours aren't they?" Tara stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Get up so I can put this down" She ordered, whacking the blonde on the arm a little too hard.

"Hey! Watch it!" Kay grumbled as she rolled away from the dip in the trunk of the tree. Grabbing her arm ever so slightly, as if she didn't want to make a big deal out of it. "I am the walking wounded don't you know?" She tried to joke, but shrugged the jacket off to check she'd not started to bleed again.

Tara seemed to shrug, but watched for a moment. "You should try putting some tree sap on that." She muttered as she laid the tarp out in-between the trees roots. There was enough space for them to sit together quite comfortably.

"Any tree sap?" Kay asked, having untied the bandage to examine the dried wound.

"Here" Tara spoke, pulling her own knife from it's holster to stab it into the trunk. She watched as a golden goo seeped from it's bark. "Well come here then!" She spoke, once again commanding. Her eyebrows knitting together once again as she focussed on collecting the sap on the blade.

Kay was there in a second, stood watching over her shoulder as the dark haired woman collected enough of the goo. "Let me see" She spoke quieter now, turning to address the blonde who stood really rather close.

The taller girl just turned slightly, the dried wound still open and angry as Tara ran the blunt of her blade over it's surface. "Ouch!" Kay hissed, her open skin burning as the sap filled the void. "That hurts more than getting shot actually did!" She grumbled, shutting her eyes as if that would stop the burn.

"Oh shut up you big baby!" Tara sniped back, though her touch was as tender as she could possibly make it. "I saw this on one of those boring documentaries that come on at like three in the morning once." She explained, trying to keep the other girl distracted. Her voice becoming a little softer now.

"Why were you watching one of those at three in the morning?" Kay asked, as if that was the most important thing.

"There wasn't anything else on" Tara spoke, her lips twitching, almost into a smile.

"Oh right, that's because normal people are asleep by then" The blonde smirked, flexing her fingers uncomfortably as they hung by her side.

"State the obvious why don't you?" The smaller woman quipped, and didn't feel so guilty all of a sudden. The blonde seemed to take that away, make her feel less like a piece of shit. Less like she had to be someone else to fit into the world.

"That's my job" Kay grinned, though it quickly turned into a grimace as Tara touched her fingers to the filled wound.

"You're all done." The dark haired girl stated before pulling away to sit in the dip between the roots.

"Thanks doc" The blonde responded before sitting next to her as she unzipped the sleeping bag as far as it would go to cover them both up.

Tara didn't respond, just draped the now blanket sized sleeping bag over them both. Keeping quiet as she settled beside the near stranger she already found herself begrudgingly trusting. The warmth from Kay's side pressed up against her own already calming her. She didn't want to sleep, she wanted to watch and make sure Glenn stayed safe through the night.

"I'll watch him, you sleep" The blonde spoke, "You really look like you need it"

"Gee, thanks" Tara quipped, though her eyelids felt heavy. She'd hate herself for it in the morning, but finally she closed her eyes and let herself trust the girl sat pressed up against her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tara woke hours later, the sun was starting to peak through the trees and there was a light breeze that ruffled the leaves around them. The first thing she noticed however, was that she was wrapped around the blonde girl that had burst through the trees the day before. Her nose was buried in the taller girl's shoulder, and her arm draped over her stomach. Kay hadn't moved far, and if she minded the close contact she didn't show it. Her dark eyes were still open, and she looked as if she hadn't slept at all. Her head was leant back against the tree trunk, and she seemed more than a little relaxed.

"Morning" She spoke, surprising Tara a little. She hadn't realised the blonde had noticed her wake, she hadn't quite moved yet.

"Morning" Tara spoke quietly, not too pleased with having wrapped herself around the taller woman. The others were still asleep nearby though Rosita and Abraham had swapped places. The young woman taking second watch in his place.

"Comfortable there Hot stuff?" Kay quipped, a sly grin tugging at her lips. Though she didn't look over, or move herself.

"Fuck off. Why didn't you move?" Tara asked, a little sharply. Shifting away so her impossibly dark eyes could take in the blonde's profile. The girl's sharp jaw tensed a little though it soon relaxed.

"Because I don't know about you, but I don't mind pretty girl's getting a little cuddly" She tried to sound coy, but didn't quite pull it off. Tara was surprised to see a red tint spread across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. "No, sorry. That was inappropriate. I just didn't want to wake you up is all" She stated again, flicking her eyes to meet those darker.

Tara wasn't sure how to respond, her teeth clenched and her brows knitted together. "You care too much" She said finally finished watching the taller girl shift uncomfortably for the first time they'd met.

"I'm human, we're supposed to care. I've not forgotten that is all" Kay spoke indignantly. "Besides, You're hardly one to talk. What makes you so determined to help Sir sleeps a lot?" She asked, an eyebrow raised as her confidence returned.

"What makes you so determined to help me?!" Tara responded, leaning back and away from the taller girl as if she'd been burned.

"Why not? If I go on by myself much longer I'll die, you seemed like someone who needed a hand and you've been nothing but nice to me since. That's why, it's simple. I don't see why I need more of a reason." The blonde stated with a huff, running her hands through her short hair as if trying to chill herself out.

"Look, I think you're decent so far. You needed help back there, and I need a group. Now if you really have an issue I'll leave" she said seriously, holding eye contact with the dark haired woman.

"No" Tara said finally, deflating a little as she stared back. The blonde herself had done nothing wrong, and she felt bad for snapping. Kay had really made an effort to join forces, helping her help Glenn since they'd met; no questions asked.

"Good, then help me pack this away and we'll get a little bit of breakfast started before we hit the road again." Kay started, pulling the sleeping bag off their legs to start folding it up again.

It was a warm and muggy morning, the sun had barely risen and swarms of bugs were already zipping around above their heads. There was no noise around them, but the gentle rustle of the leaves in the wind and Kay rummaging around to fold their sleeping gear. She stared for a moment, dumbfounded by what had just happened. The blonde was odd, that was for sure.

Rosita had gotten up from her post to help them start a small fire, and she and the blonde had begun talking about potentially looking for something a little more substantial. They both seemed like they'd been out in the open for a while now, and knew how to survive more or less.

Tara found herself staring at the blonde once again, watching as she moved around with half a sleeve cut off and the other rolled up to her elbow. She flicked her stare to Glenn, who was still comfortably sleeping away, using his own bright orange pack as a pillow. She felt guilty every time she looked at him, like he was in this situation because of her. She was the one to meet "Brian" and offer him a safe place, she and her sister opted to go with him, and she was with him when he chopped Hershal's head off. It was because of her that their prison had been blown to pieces, so much so nobody could use it anymore. It was her fault that the group had been scattered and may now be dead.

It didn't matter that she'd not fired a single bullet, and it didn't matter that she'd locked herself away. She still agreed to it, agreed to helping a psychopath she'd trusted. That was the worst part, she had trusted him. But she had been scared, and he knew how to kill them, he helped and kept her sister and niece sage when it came down to it. There had been nothing, no hint of anything that said he'd end up murdering a man, brutally chopping his head off in front of his two daughters.

The man behind the fences had tried to reason with them, had offered them a home inside the safety of the prisons walls but it was no good. Brian hadn't wanted to reason, he'd wanted blood. He'd dragged them all into it, and in turn she ended up loosing her sister, niece and girlfriend. But that was nothing compared to those at the prison.

She owed it to the young man still sleeping a few feet away to re-unite him with his wife. She owed it to him to believe she was still alive. The task was made a lot easier by the blonde who'd let from the trees in order to help both of them. She'd blindly raced forward, and had insisted on coming along on this mission.

Tara didn't know if Kay just wanted a group, if she was sick of being alone or if she genuinely wanted to help. From what she had gathered, it was a bit of both and she wasn't going to be the person to argue. They'd already been through too much together, and a bond had been forged through that.

Tara was reluctantly attached to the blonde girl with the warm smile and caring mannorism, though she wasn't going to admit that any time soon. She watched as Kay sat on the forest floor, her long legs stretched out in front of her with her pack in-between them as she rummaged for something. A new water bottle and a packet of jerky sat next to her.

"Hey, hot stuff. You think you should wake up sir sleeps a lot and the others? We don't want to be hanging around too long now the suns up." Kay spoke loud enough to be heard, a small smile tugging at her lips as she looked up at the dark haired woman.

Tara wasn't sure she liked the nickname, but it was better than a few she'd heard. Without hesitation she got up, and lightly tapped Glenn with her foot. He shifted slightly, and grumbled something before his eyes opened. "Breakfast then we're going" Tara spoke, and went to wake the others.

Glenn was just as eager to get going that morning, and after they'd all eaten as much as they could spare they set off. The morning was sticky, and muggy but there was cloud coverage so the sun wasn't so bad. There really wasn't much around as they continued walking down the road. They'd covered all this the day before as they road in the back of the truck. So it all seemed relatively familiar.

Kay walked behind her, and she was humming along to herself. As if she was bored, and needed entertaining. It was kind of nice on one hand, and gave Tara something to pay attention to that wasn't her multitude of emotions. But on the other hand it was starting to grind, and she could feel her jaw tensing and her teeth clenching.

Another hour or two passed and that's when they found the bus. The bodies of re-animated corpses finally put down lay all over the tarmac. The bus was opened up completely, and bullet holes riddled the sides. Glenn took to a sprint, running down the road to search the bodies for his wife. Stopping to examine each one before jumping into the back of the bus and disappearing inside.

Tara ran after him, her boots pounding against the solid ground. It didn't take her long to catch up, her body sticky from perspiration, and her chest heaving and falling. She was too preoccupied to be surprised by Kay catching up to her as well, both of them stepping around corpses finally allowed to rest. Tara peaked into the bus, and saw Glenn examining the last body before looking up to her with renewed hope in his eyes.

"She's not here!" He spoke, his voice pitching with excitement as the bus wobbled on it's axles under each of his steps. He looked overwhelmed with emotion, and utterly exhausted already. All she wanted to do right them was hug him, her own belief rising in the pit of her stomach.

Kay was smiling like a fool next to her, her hand stuffed into the pockets of her ripped and faded jeans, her borrowed assault rifle slung across her shoulder and chest. "Where too now?" Tara asked, afraid to be the bearer of bad news.

"We go this way, just keep walking" Glenn spoke, determination setting in ten fold now. Like his hope had been renewed by Maggie not having been on the bus. Kay looked a little anxious, and a little excited, and the other three had only just caught up.

"We need to look for some more water. None of us will be any good if we die" Rosita stated, her arms folded across her chest and her hat pulled down low. Abraham piped up, his voice loud and deep. "We'll be better off taking the tracks. They run parallel with this road."

"There's a good chance in running into some sort of water source" Eugene added, though he looked incredibly bored with it.

"We'll do that then. I've only got one bottle left, and that won't keep us all" Kay spoke up, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"If that's alright with you anyway" she added, looking up to Glenn and Tara; meeting those impossibly dark eyes for a moment longer than she'd anticipated.

"It's the best plan we've got right now" Glenn spoke, his Riot gear hung over his shoulder. A small anxious smile pulling at his lips.

Kay just nodded, and flicked her eyes back to Tara who had been watching her for a moment just before. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she watched the smaller woman look away as if she hadn't been watching at all.

"Onwards then" Abraham spoke, and he and Eugene lead the way this time. Rosita following not so far behind, and Glenn took off leaving Tara with Kay and her almost smug smirk.

"Why do you always look like you've just won something?" Tara asked as they both turned to follow the group. Kay held her rifle at the ready, her finger far away from the trigger just in case she twitched.

"Why not?" The blonde asked as she walked along, her boots thudding heavily on the tarmac with each step she took.

Tara just carried on walking, and neither of them spoke again until they made it to the tracks. Eugene had taken Kay's place at her side now, and she made the mistake of picking up a penny she spotted. He was nice enough, but she really wasn't interested in how to make a battery out of pennies and foil. There wasn't really anything you needed a battery for anymore. You had flash lights, but you couldn't exactly attach one of those to a flashlight and carry it around.

The conversation quickly turned to video games, and that was a conversation she was happy to uphold. Kay was a little while behind her, talking to Abraham, and Rosita was in front with Glenn. They still hadn't found any water yet, and they'd been walking for hours upon hours.

The only good thing about their trek that day was that they hadn't come across any walkers either. There wasn't any sign of them, but they were there. Each and every member of the group was ready just in case.

The sun got higher as the day drew on, and then it got lower again. Dipping towards the other side of the sky as the late afternoon dawned on them. Before they knew what was happening, Kay had pointed out a well, rather excitedly.

"We've got water!" She called, then added "hopefully" as an afterthought.

Abraham was the first to get to it, eyeing it as if it would explode at any moment. He opened his pack and pulled a huge flashlight out, shining it down into the depths of the stone well.

"Why is there a well at the side of a train track anyway?" Rosita asked, an eyebrow arched curiously as she looked down into the well beside Abraham.

"Because sometimes the fire service used to use trains, and the wells provided a good water source if there wasn't anything else around. A lot of them were dried up when fire hydrants and the like were put in place" Kay answered, looking a little proud as she did so.

Eugene looked as impressed as he was going to get and Glenn still looked anxious to keep moving.

"It looks like this has some water in it, maybe rain water." Abraham stated, as if Kay hadn't explained anything. "Lower something into it, and we'll see what comes up" He added, pulling a length of rope from his pack, pointing to Kay's water bottle that hung around her neck.

She immediately pulled it off and handed it to him, eager to help in any way she could.

That wasted an hour, and finally they'd filled up their bottles with the clear looking water. It smelled alright, and looked pretty clean so they all assumed it would be good enough to drink. Which was risky in itself, because nobody really knew.

"We'll set up camp here, we haven't got a lot of daylight left" Abraham ordered, having adopted the role of leader. Kay was happy to follow orders, she had done most of her life. Glenn didn't look too happy, but he himself couldn't argue with that. It was more dangerous walking through the night than it was staying put. People needed to sleep to survive. There was a lot more than biters to run into.

They'd take turns on watch again, at least two of them at a time, while the others slept in turns. There wasn't much to eat that night, two cans of soup between them, and the rest of Kay's jerky. Tara was once again offered the blonde's tarp and sleeping bag; but she and Abraham had offered to take the first watch. Glenn would be taking the second along with Rosita. Kay and Eugene would be sleeping through the night as best they could. The blonde had stayed up the entirety of the night before, and Eugene was under Abraham's protection.

"We can share, You don't need to get sick by sleeping out on the open." Kay had muttered when Tara protested. "As long as you don't mind" The blonde finished, blushing ever so slightly.

"You care too much" Tara spoke, though she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't deny the taller woman made a good pillow, and she slept better with someone else there. Kay had made her feel better anyway, right from the offset. Where Glenn made the guilt bubble up and threaten to spill over, Kay did the total opposite. She was warm, and kind, and had no idea about what had happened at the prison. She made her feel, just better; almost as if nothing had ever happened.

She watched as the blonde curled up within the gap between the tracks, leaving plenty of room for her to climb in under the sleeping bag once her watch was over. The thought made her feel warm inside, and she found she couldn't wait to do just that. Kay's presence, even a few feet away made the situation feel a little less dire.

Abraham started talking to her then, something about how he'd thought she was in love with Glenn when they were picked up. She very nearly snorted when he said it, but refrained from doing so. He told her to get some sleep, and she just shook her head, her impossibly dark eyes staring between the four that had passed out on the floor. She wasn't too tired, she'd gotten a lot of sleep the night before and was more than ready to carry on.

She was listening to the redhead next to her speak, his voice was quiet but just as deep as it was during the day. It was almost soothing, he understood missions, and that was at least one person she didn't have to fight against. Glenn was another, but only because she'd follow him to the edge of the earth to help him find Maggie. She could tell both Kay and Rosita were against how much she pushed herself for him, but they just didn't get it.

Eugene seemed impartial to anything that didn't involve video games or science. The penny had him the most interested she'd seen him in the two days since they met. That and Rosita's cleavage, but that wasn't surprising; it was pretty impressive.

The night lasted longer than she expected it to, and she finally crouched down to shake Kay awake she realised how exhausted she actually was. Abraham had gone to wake Rosita and Glenn for their watch, and they were both up already. She found herself wondering if they really were asleep as solidly as they seemed.

Kay grumbled something when she was prodded, but moved over anyway and lifted up the sleeping bag enough for the dark haired woman to get under. It was warm from the taller girl's body heat, and she didn't even mind that they'd be sleeping on the tracks. The sleeping bag draped around her, and Kay pressed close to her back; huddled together against the cool night.

Tara wasn't long for the world, she fell asleep almost immediately. Her eyelids falling shut as she pressed back into the warm body beside her, taking comfort in the feel of another presence. She hadn't had chance to feel lonely yet, her girlfriend was gone and she didn't even feel bad for sleeping with someone else. Of course it was only platonic, but she hadn't really thought about the fact she should probably feel bad about that too.

The morning came quickly, way too quickly. She blinked against the bright morning sunlight that seeped into the land around them. It was already warm, but she really didn't want to get up. Kay was already up and the space next to her was uncomfortably void. There was something cooking off to the side, and she finally pulled herself up and got to work packing away the sleeping bag and tarp.

The morning passed pretty normally for the most part. They'd only come across a few biters, and Kay and Abraham had taken turns in getting rid of them. It was about ten when they saw it; a sign along the side of the tracks. A rusty message had been scrawled on it and everybody stopped.

"Glenn, Go to Terminus, Maggie Sasha Bob" it read in big bold letters. A moment of silence followed as they all stared at it before Glenn took off at a sprint. Running for his life down the tracks, his feet pounding the solid ground once again as his gear bounced on his back. It wasn't long before he disappeared around the corner and his heavy footsteps faded into echoes.

Tara just sighed heavily, her brows knitting together before she started off after him. Kay following closely behind her with no trouble at all, her longer legs carrying her quickly. Abraham, Rosita and Eugene jogging somewhere behind them. They ran, and ran and it wasn't long before Glenn had come to a stop, doubled over and gasping for breath. There was a tower up ahead, and Tara herself was quickly loosing the will to keep going. The others seemed to share her sentiment and groaned when Glenn pushed on.

"You don't think I'm going to have to carry him do you? He looks like he's going to pass out again" Kay muttered, somewhat seriously.

"No, I think he'll be fine" Tara stated, and she really hoped she was right.

"We should stop here for the day, it seems safe enough and we all need to get some sleep" Abraham spoke as they came to a stop outside of the tower.

It wasn't a surprise when Glenn started arguing that it was only mid-day and they'd need to carry on if they were going to catch Maggie up. Tara knew if Glenn went she'd be going with him, and hopefully Kay would do the same.

A rasping from above pulled everyone's attention away from the argument, a walker was balancing precariously above them, coming ever closer to the edge.

It all happened so fast, Abraham dove in front of Eugene before the walker could fall, and sent Tara careering backwards into the train tracks. The dark haired woman caught her foot on the track and fell rather hard on her knee. Pain erupted in her leg, and she felt sick to her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Rosita asked as Kay knelt down beside her looking rather worried.

She gritted her teeth and rolled over, trying in vain to ignore the pain. "I'm okay" She breathed the total lie.

Glenn seemed concerned, but not enough to even consider sticking around. When asked if she could carry on, she said yes. Her voice faltered as Kay wrapped a strong arm around her waist and helped to hoist her up.

"Wow! You're an ass, she will do whatever you say because she thinks she owes you. Man up! Stay here for a few hours!" Rosita stated as Kay kept an arm firmly wrapped around the shorter woman.

"Look, I'll give Eugene my riot gear. If Tara can walk a little longer so can he." Glenn spoke, ignoring the woman in the cap.

Tara just nodded along, and ignored Kay's attempted joke about carrying her.

Abraham agreed, and before Tara knew it they were off again. Kay still held onto her the entire time, taking the weight off the knee she fell onto.

Glenn became more and more anxious with every sign they passed, checking to see if any of them were still wet. They were all the same, and eventually they came to a large tunnel, the sounds of walkers rasping and groaning echoed from inside its depths. Of course that sign had to be the one that was still wet, and Glenn wouldn't take no for an answer.

Abraham refused to go in, stating it'd be too dangerous for Eugene, and that was where they'd part ways. He gave them his flashlight, and two cans of something or another which Glenn refused but Tara took. He was stubborn, but Abraham was just as much so.

It was an awkward parting, Rosita offered them each a hug and reminded Glenn of her earlier words. Abraham offered them more help if they ran into trouble, saying something about doubling back and Eugene had simply told Tara that she was hot.

Kay had tensed up at that, her grip in the shorter woman becoming a little tighter when Tara simply stated that she liked girls.

"Oh ho, two of them" Abraham laughed, though he already clocked Tara on her sexuality the night before. She furrowed her brows, and looked up at the blonde in confusion.

"Blondie's been ogling you ever since we picked you both up. I thought it'd be some messy triangle bullshit, but obviously not" He laughed again, and with that turned and walked away.

Glenn said nothing, but lead them into the darkness that threatened to consume them. The tunnel was quiet except for their footsteps and distant echoes of the walkers. He started talking, more so to her than to Kay. The blonde kept quiet, watching ahead of them as Glenn shone the torchlight in their path.

They walked for a long time before they came to the cave in. Before Tara could stop him Glenn was climbing it, trying to see if Maggie was on the other side. "Help me up" She ordered the taller girl, though she didn't have to. Kay was already hoisting her up onto the rocks. The other side was infested with biters, all waving and trying to get to them. They were safe up here, but by the looks of it not for long.

Glenn was already yelling something about Maggie not being one of them, and jumping back down to set up a diversion.

"We'll never make it through!" She told him, "There are too many and we haven't got enough bullets left!" Which was true, they'd die before they got anywhere.

"We'll push through!" He told her, "we can do it!" He said again, and even Kay looked dubious.

She looked down and stared at the smaller girl's knee. As if she was considering something before she looked up and they locked eyes. "I can run with you. I'll get you down the other side and get you up on my back and I can run with you. We're not going to make it otherwise, you can't run on that. You'll do more damage" She spoke, and Tara almost hugged her. She seemed to genuinely concerned, her eyes were shadowed in darkness but she could see well enough to know they were worried.

Kay's features portrayed her emotions like an open book, and Tara had grown used to them now. They'd been together for two days non-stop and that was a long time in a place like this.

"Okay" She agreed, there really wasn't going to be any other way. She could put weight on her knee, but really doubted she'd be able to run.

The only way she was going to be able to heal, was if she kept her weight off of it for as long as possible.

Glenn had wedged the torch between some of the debris, a shadow of a trapped walker was projected onto the far wall, and the others were immediately attracted to it. Glenn was back in no time, looking hopeful and determined once again. His jaw was set and he waited mere seconds before descending down the rubble into the other side.

"Come on" He whispered, and Kay grabbed Tara's shoulders.

"You make it down first, and I'll be right behind you" She smiled a warm smile, and Tara went. She was halfway down before she slipped, wedging herself between the wall and a giant bolder. The noise was like nails on a chalk board, and as soon as she landed she knew she was a goner.

Kay just jumped over her, landing on the other side with a heavy thud. Glenn was already trying to pry the boulder off, and Kay had joined in. They were both straining against the weight that had her pinned but it was no good.

"Just go! Go find Maggie!" She ordered, the conviction clear in her voice.

"No!" They both said at the same time, and started yanking with all their might.

"Just go! You can't get it off and they won't stay over there forever! If you stay we'll all be dead! Just go!" She tried again, almost pleading with them this time. She knew Kay would get Glenn to Maggie, she trusted the girl and knew finally she was right in doing so.

"No! We'll get this off and we'll all go, I'm not leaving without you!" He spoke, as he strained against the rock. His knuckles turning white in the darkness as they both pushed and pulled.

"Just, GO!" She screamed, getting the attention of the biters in an attempt to force them to leave. "They're coming!"

With that they both did something that shocked her, Kay looked over her shoulder and let go of the rock. For a second Tara thought she would run, but she didn't.

"Keep trying" She told the man they were helping, and he didn't budge, just kept straining nodding with her words.

The blonde pulled her knife from it's holster, and held it tight in her grip then ran a little ways away and screamed "HEY FUCKERS!" Her voice echoed into the darkness, and successfully dragged all the walkers her way. She'd be swarmed in moments, but didn't budge. If she was afraid she didn't show it, and Tara wanted to do something to help. This woman she barely knew was risking her life in the hopes of saving her own. She didn't feel worthy, didn't feel like she deserved the bravery.

Kay cut down the first few with well placed strikes with her knife, shoving their bodies back into the group that kept advancing on her. Making a few stumble and bought herself more time.

Glenn was trying to force himself between the rocks and herself, trying to get some leverage that way when he too stopped. Grabbing his pistol from his belt to shoot off the last of his rounds into the group of walkers still advancing on the blonde.

A blinding light was hurtling at them from the other side of the tunnel. Then a familiar voice yelled "Get down!" Glenn all but threw himself onto her, and Kay had dropped to the floor just before the familiar ricochet of assault rifle rounds pinging off rock and metal.

It was all over as soon as it had begun, and the air stunk of spend rounds. Glenn waited a moment before turning to look over his shoulder, and Tara could see the walkers dead and no longer a problem. Kay was standing slowly, trying to shield her eyes from the bright light and gauge the situation.

Glenn was rushing away, as Maggie advanced on him. Crashing together as if they had been one entity all along, like two magnets reunited after far too long apart.

A massive weight lifted from her shoulders, and leg as Kay, Abraham, Rosita and a few others she recognised from the prison joined forces to yank the boulder away.

She couldn't figure out what to say, so just watched in silence. Kay was breathing heavily to her side, her face pale as if she was on the verge of a panic attack. She was shaking but smiled a small sheepish smile when she caught Tara looking at her.

Glenn was introducing them, her specifically as someone he'd met on the road; stating that she'd helped him and that he'd never have been able to do it without her. Maggie all but lunged at her, embracing her in a tight hug she hadn't expected. Her leg was screaming, and she felt ashamed and relieved all at the same time. "Thank you" The woman spoke, her voice hoarse and tired.

When she pulled away, she made brief eye contact, before moving to embrace Glenn again. Kay was stood off to the side, looking incredibly sheepish. Her face was still pale, and she was staring at the floor avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Tara limped over, walking was much harder without the blondes aid but she managed. "You care too much" was all she said as she approached the taller woman.

"I'm human, remember?" Kay responded, her sheepish smile turning into a smirk. Her entire face lighting up as her lips stretched.

"Thank you" Tara responded after regarding the blonde a moment. The murmuring of others speaking behind them was drowned out.

"No need, I said I'd help" She stated, shrugging as if she really didn't mind.

Tara just raised her brow, and with that she made a decision she wasn't sure she'd agree with later. She grabbed the blonde, and kissed her. Her lips were dry, and chapped from so long in the sun and she tensed for a moment before relaxing into it. She responded slowly, but responded none the less.

It didn't last long, and when Tara pulled back the blonde looked totally perplexed. As if she didn't know what to feel just then. "That was my first kiss" She stated dumbly, blinking against the dark as she stared down at the shorter girl who seemed just as confused.

It must have been the exhaustion, or the near death experiance, finally the loss of the last few days coming to a head or the shock of how genuine this stranger was. But Tara did it again, pulled the taller girl down and crushed their lips together. Her fists balling into the shirt that was way too big for the blonde, and her fist opened up so she could press her hand against the girl's stomach.

It was rough, and sloppy and lasted longer this time. It seemed what was happening clicked for the taller girl finally. A throat clearing somewhere behind them pulled them apart, and Kay blushed furiously when she looked over Tara's shoulder to see who it was.

"We need help securing the end of the tunnel, and as happy as I am for you both, you so kindly need to stop for a moment" Rosita stated, but she wore a smirk and her eyes shone in the dim light.

"I'll help, you sit" Kay spoke as she wiped her mouth. "You shouldn't be walking" She finished before dashing off with the woman in the cap. Leaving Tara completely dumbfounded and more than a little confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kay returned a while later, Rosita at her side talking about something or another. She wasn't really the type that spoke a hell of a lot, but the blonde didn't mind the company either way. They'd secured the tunnel on one end, tying up the same wire they'd used a night ago. Kay had secured a trip wire not too much further in, and explained that the cans would get a walker but not a human. They were cornered at the other end, so a little extra protection wouldn't go amiss.

The way back was a little tense, and Kay wasn't sure about what was going to happen when they returned to the others. Their voices were carrying down the tunnel, and that was reassuring some. But Tara was something else, and the blonde didn't know what to do or how to react. The smaller woman had looked totally confused when she'd been pulled away to help Rosita, and that didn't really bode well.

"Just relax" The woman in the cap stated, giving her bicep a light squeeze. Kay was thankful, but a little embarrassed at the same time. She'd never been in any sort of situation like this, and never expected to be either. The kiss had come as a rather nice surprise, and the second even nicer. But the look that had crossed the dark haired woman's features weren't.

At the other end of the tunnel, Tara had done as she was told and sat down. Her knee was still screaming, and throbbing. She couldn't really put much weight on it, and it was really worrying her. Though, they were heading for Terminus, so that would give her a chance to rest before continuing on with Abraham and the two others. That had been decided while Kay and Rosita were taking care of securing the place for the night.

The blonde was an unknown piece in the puzzle right then. Tara knew she should feel terrible for kissing her, should feel confused and ashamed that she'd done so. But she didn't, she liked the taller girl, and she had done so from the moment she kicked the walkers head in as if were a simple football. She liked how genuine she was, there was no front, and there wasn't a macho mask that many people adopted in this world. The blonde was strong without needing to act it, and had beyond proven her loyalty in such a short space of time.

She did feel bad for just jumping on the girl, but after what she'd done and risked without any hesitation just to save her, the smaller woman had wanted to more than she'd wanted to do anything in a long time. Kay hadn't complained, and she hadn't seemed mad either. Tara was having a hard time believing it had been her first kiss though, but that was just because it was good. It wasn't like her own first kiss, clumsy and a shambles. But then again, she had kissed people, and Kay had just followed her lead.

A small smile pulled at her lips as she watched Glenn and Maggie whispering quite gleefully between themselves. A small fire had been lit on the tracks, and threw out an orange glow; illuminating their surroundings just enough. She was happy, and felt less guilty now that they had been re-united. They'd be arriving at Terminus sometime during the next day, and Kay had quite literally leapt into her life and wedged herself there.

Finally, something felt right. For the first time since the start of this world, she felt like she actually belonged somewhere. At the camp with Alisha and Brian, she felt like she had to put on a front. Act tough, act like she knew what she was doing. She was sure they both thought she was just a scared kid, who had no idea. A scared kid trying to protect her sister, niece and father from the biters.

These people didn't see that, they saw her as someone who was trying her best for someone she'd just met. Someone who had made a mistake and was trying desperately to make up for it. That made her feel better, and Kay just added to it. The taller woman had filled her with a renewed hope. She was so kind, and genuine and just cared too much. But it was refreshing and she wanted it to stay that way. She should hate herself for being unable to mourn the loss of her girlfriend, but she didn't.

The blonde approached her, a small almost nervous smile pulled at her lips. "If you don't want to share tonight that's okay" was the first thing she said as she dropped down to sit next to her. Pulling her pack off her back to set it between her legs.

"I want to share" Is all Tara said, watching as Kay pulled a few cans from the bag, then the sleeping bag and tarp and zipped the bag up. She was nodding as if she had no idea what else to say, her cheeks had gone bright red. Though the dark haired girl wasn't sure if that was just the fire light.

"We'll get your knee elevated tonight. Maggie and Glenn have offered to take watch, then Bob and Sasha. They're very nice, have you met?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Just for a second, they went to help Abraham with something" Tara admitted, leaning back to prop herself up on an elbow; stretching her legs out in hopes of relieving some of the ache. It didn't do much to help, but it got a bit better.

Her impossibly dark eyes bore into the back of the blonde's head. Watching in the dim light as the taller woman fiddled with the zips on her pack. Flicking them and twisting them as if she was nervous, she looked over to see Rosita mouthing something at her and wasn't sure what that was about. Kay seemed to know, because she twisted around and cleared her throat.

Before she could say something, Tara took the chance away from her. "You don't regret it do you?" She asked, assertively. Her tone didn't waver as she fixed the blonde with a stare.

Kay seemed startled, her eyes went wide and she stared back for a moment. "Uh" she floundered, swallowing hard. "No, it's just, you seemed really... Confused and I didn't want to um, assume or anything and Rosita said to relax"

"She's right" Tara stated simply, sitting up again. "You really have never kissed anyone before?" She asked, watching the taller girl shift uncomfortably.

"Never was interested in relationships, and then this happened and I never had a chance to" she paused a moment "to do anything like that" She stated a little sheepishly. Her nose wrinkled and she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. It was funny, almost. This girl had jumped right into a crowd of zombies to save her life, and now she was afraid of a kiss.

Tara just stared at her, completely dumbfounded. Her features were pulled up and twisted in confusion as she waited for an explanation. "Not that I expect anything from you, or want anything from you. Not that I would mind but I'm not expecting anything" she rambled, and Tara wasn't really sure if she should have been amused or not; but she was.

The dark haired girl did what she'd only done twice before, grabbed the blonde and kissed her. Once again Kay was a little startled, but was quicker on the uptake this time. It didn't last long, but it had successfully shut the taller girl up.

"You really need to talk less" Was all Tara said, a small smirk tugging at her lips as she inwardly decided she liked kissing the blonde.

"Duly noted" Was all Kay said, her cheeks flushed bright red as she chewed on her bottom lip. She sat there for a moment before pushing herself up off the ground and moving to get their dinner heated up. Soup was good, but warm soup was even better. The nights got rather chilly out there and the heated dinner helped keep you warm while you slept. Tara just watched her, an eyebrow raised curiously. It was a moment before she caught Glenn's smirk and approving nod. He was sat on the other side of the fire, away from them while Maggie was helping hold cans over the flames. Kay was favouring one shoulder again, and it reminded the smaller woman to ask about her arm. Wounds were common in this life, and a simple flesh wound was normally just ignored. You got used to pain, and things like that but sometimes it got a little too uncomfortable. Besides, if something got infected you were in danger. Infections brought a lot of bad things with them, and they didn't need Kay to get sick while on the way to Terminus. Tara wasn't a nurse or anything, but she picked up a few things along the way. She felt like she owed the blonde enough to try and help her out.

It wasn't long until Kay had come wandering the short distance back, she was still blushing and looked rather flustered but all that did was amuse the dark haired woman. "Do you want tomato, or do you want chicken noodle?" She asked as she took her seat up once again.

"Chicken noodle" Tara stated, and took the begrudgingly offered can, shaking her head at the muttered 'Typical'.

"I want to look at your arm after we've finished. You're nursing it so it's got to be uncomfortable" She all but ordered, and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"It's fine, don't worry about it" Kay stated, a shrug of her shoulders indicating she wasn't worried herself.

"I don't care, I want to see it." She spoke, though her voice was softer this time: watching as the blonde wrapped her lips around the side of the jagged can.

"Fine" Was all the blonde muttered after a moment, clearly not too happy about it. Tara wasn't sure if it was because she was called out, or if she wasn't comfortable with the fuss. Though a sneaking suspicion told her it was a bit of both.

The sat in silence for a while, as they finished off their soup. The only good thing about food being scarce is that when you did get some, it didn't take a lot to fill you up. The others were talking quietly around the fire. Little groups of two or three. Sasha and Bob were sat closely together. Eugene, Rosita and Abraham were sat in the van they'd found from somewhere between leaving them, and coming back to them. Glenn and Maggie were curled up together whispering, and that left her and Kay. The blonde was still brooding to herself, and she was watching and wondering about Terminus.

Dinner was over shortly, and Tara had all but yanked the taller girl's jacket off. Her sleeve underneath had been cut up to make a bandage so she could see bare skin in the dim light. Kay had tried to protest again, but the dark haired woman was having none of it. The little bandage was a bit tricky to get off, but once she'd pulled it down she was faced with the wound she'd closed up with tree sap.

It looked angry, and red and incredibly painful. She wondered if it was already starting to go bad. There was dried blood caked and cracking all down the blonde's bicep and forearm, and the bandage was rather disgusting. She wrinkled her nose for a second, and Kay just sat there as if she was already aware of how nasty it was. "I told you not to worry" She stated, trying to shrug her arm out of Tara's firm grip.

The shorter woman just tightened her hold and gritted her teeth. She'd gone to retort with something rather rude but was cut off by Rosita crouching down next to her. The woman in the hat wore a small frown but held out a bottle of something clear. "What's that?" Kay quizzed, shying away from the liquid as if it would burn her.

"Sit fucking still will you?" Tara snapped finally, jerking the girl back towards her a little too harshly. The blonde yelped, but otherwise did as she was told. Her muscles visibly tensing as she kept herself bolt upright.

"Alcohol, it's only a bit of moonshine we found at some old shack we came across. It'll help clean it out." She explained, and by that point Maggie had joined them with a flashlight.

"That's one nasty looking gash you got there" She stated, but her voice was warm and she wore a smile. That in itself gave Kay a little more confidence in what the other two were doing.

"Take off your shirt" Tara ordered, and Kay smirked at her an eyebrow raised as she shrugged the material off.

"You could have said please" The blonde laughed, but was soon hissing in pain as the dark haired woman dabbed the alcohol onto her skin a little too forcefully.

Maggie had grabbed the rest of what had been her shirt and was ripping it up into strips, a lot larger than before. "This really should be stitched up" She was saying, and before Kay could argue she was gone and back again carrying a small box the blonde thought looked suspiciously like a sewing kit.

"Do you know how to stitch?" Tara asked, a little dubiously; her eyebrow raised as she watched Maggie pull a needle and spool of thread from the box.

"My father was a vet, He showed us how to do this when all hell broke loose" Maggie explained, and the blonde relaxed a little.

"You keep ripping that up, it'll still need to be wrapped when we're finished" she spoke again, addressing Rosita who was still kneeling beside them.

The woman in the cap just nodded, and grabbed the fabric of the old shirt. Tara was dipping the thread into the moonshine while Maggie was holding a lighter to the needles surface. This was as sanitary as they were going to get and it would have to do. The dark haired woman kept flicking her eyes up to watch the Blonde's profile. Her jaw sharp was clenching and unclenching, and she was chewing her lip absently.

"You'll be fine" She stated simply, and watched as the blonde looked over at her for a brief moment, a warm smile tugging at her lips.

"It's better than it getting infected" Maggie piped up once she'd threaded the needle and moved closer. Kay didn't seem phased by the pain, if there was any. She remained as she was, sat chewing her bottom lip a little uncomfortably.

Tara had moved to get a closer look, interested in how it was done. It looked like sewing, actually, it looked a lot like sewing. Maggie was concentrating and the only noises came from the quiet rip of fabric, the crackling fire nearby and murmured voices from the others in the tunnel.

It was over as soon as it started, and the wound had been shut entirely. The bits of thread were sewn neatly into the skin and Kay seemed to be more relieved than she should have been. A final dousing of moonshine, and a couple of make shift bandages later they were done.

Maggie had gone back to Glenn, and Rosita to Abraham and Eugene. Once again Tara was left with the blonde she'd grown attached to. "Thanks for that" Kay muttered, leaning to press a hesitant kiss to the dark haired woman's cheek. She was blushing quite hard again, and looked like she wanted to say something else but didn't know what.

"It's getting late, we should try and get some sleep." Tara muttered, a small smile tugging at her lips as the blonde nodded.

"We'll set up here shall we? Nearish the fire?" Kay asked as she stood up, grabbing the tarp to lay out first.

"Whatever you want" The shorter girl replied, standing to try and help. Her knee was getting better, but it was still throbbing painfully everytime she put weight onto it. Kay not surprisingly wouldn't let her help and forced her to sit back down. Their makeshift bed was soon made up, and looked more than a little inviting. She briefly wondered if they'd have actual beds at Terminus, and that lead to whether or not she'd be happy sleeping without the blonde she'd grown close to. Kay let her settle first, using her pack to prop the dark haired woman's bad knee up. Settling it gently as she lay Tara's knee down over the bag. It wasn't much but it'd do for a little while.

Kay didn't seem like the type to really try and be gentle, in anything she did. She didn't kiss gently, she didn't touch gently, she didn't speak gently or anything. There was no gentle when it came to the blonde, but when she had wrapped her fingers around Tara's leg to lift it up and onto the pack she'd done it gently. So gently and slowly it had surprised the dark haired woman. Proving yet again just how much this near stranger cared.

The rest of the groups had already settled down by the time Kay climbed in next to Tara. The blonde was a little hesitant, almost as if she didn't really know if she was allowed to do it. The taller woman pulled the unzipped sleeping bag up and around them, and settled herself down.

"You don't have to be so shy. We kissed, a couple of times. That doesn't mean anything has changed." The dark haired woman stated as she stared at the ceiling. But she didn't believe it herself, the dynamics between them had changed.

"Whatever you say hotstuff" Kay smirked, nudging Tara's shoulder playfully.

"You'll stay with me after Terminus right?" The smaller woman asked, she didn't want to seem too anxious, or even like she cared more than a little. But she did, and she didn't want to part ways with this girl whatever the reason.

"You're stuck with me" Kay muttered as she turned slightly to grin at the dark haired woman. Tara just stared at her for a moment, a small smile pulling at her lips as her impossibly dark eyes focussed on the blonde.

"Good" Was the last thing that was spoke between them that night. They both fell into a sleep fit for a king, if a king was in a tunnel during the apocalypse that was anyway. The next day looming over them with uncertainty, nobody knew what Terminus held for them. But they all hoped it'd be somewhere to rest for a while.

The next morning wasn't as bright as the others had been, the tunnel blocked out most of the light. Tara awoke with Kay's head on her chest, and the taller girl pretty much wrapped around her. Their legs were locked together, and she was pretty much trapped under half of Kay's weight. The pack they'd have used as a pillow was situated under her knee, but it seemed the blonde was just as happy using her breasts as she continued to snore away lightly.

Glenn and Maggie were talking on the other side of the died down fire, and Abraham was with them. It sounded as if they were discussing whether or not they had enough supplies for some kind of breakfast. It also didn't really sound good, but the entire can of soup she'd had the night before was still tiding her over.

She finally shook Kay, a little more gently than she would normally. It took a moment for the blonde to stir, and she rolled over almost instantly, trying to get away from whatever was trying to wake her. "Hey, you need to get your ass up" She spoke in the taller girl's ear. She finally lifted her head and turned to glare at the dark haired girl, her short blonde hair was stuck up in funny directions from sleeping.

"Fine" she finally muttered, and begrudgingly rolled out of their bed. She paused for a moment, mid roll and twisted to look back again. "How's your knee?" She asked, and Tara felt warmth spread out from her stomach as the blonde stared back at her with that same genuine stare.

"It feels better" she admitted, stretching her knee out with a lot less pain than she'd felt the night before.

"That's good" Kay nodded, and carried on through her roll and jumped up to round their makeshift bed. Tara lifted her leg up a little stiffly and moved it off the pack that Kay had leaned down to rummage in. She pulled a bottle of water from it's depths and handed it over, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"You have really nice boobs" She stated, as if she was simply talking about the weather.

Tara very nearly choked as she took a sip, her eyes went wide as she looked up at the girl; confusion tugging it's way across her features as her eyebrows knitted together.

"Better than the pack anyway. The cans in that make it rather hard" She explained, almost as if she had no idea she'd said something that could be taken wrongly. But the sly grin told Tara she was joking.

"You're weird." The dark haired girl stated, shaking her head as she let a small smile tug at her lips.

"Hurry up and get that packed away!" Glenn called over, Maggie stood next to him their fingers laced together. "We're heading out as soon as you're ready"

"If I fold this will you fold the tarp?" Kay asked, completely unphased by their conversation. Tara just nodded, and shifted off their bedding to pull it up and fold it a little shoddily. Stuffing it into the bag before the blonde stuffed the sleeping bag in after.

They both stood, and before Tara could go anywhere, a strong arm was wrapping around her waist once again. She'd have argued if it was anywhere else, but thought she'd get a little more out of the injury. The blonde taking the weight off her knee once again.

Kay just offered a wide smile, leaning to make the height difference a little less awkward. "If it's doing better you don't need to make it worse by walking on it" She stated, as if she needed to explain herself.

"Whatever you say." Tara stated with a smirk, settling into the slightly awkward embrace as the entire group made for the exit of the tunnel to take down their draps and pack them away before embarking on the last leg of their journey to Terminus.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tara was surprised to see that Terminus was empty when they arrived. It had taken them a few hours to get there, and it was about midday when they finally arrived. There was no-one manning the gates, and no-one patrolling the fences. That in itself was suspicious, and it seemed everyone else thought so too. As Glenn moved for the gate, they all raised their assault riffles and got ready. Kay got a little closer to her, and her grip tightened. She almost seemed to try and put herself in front of the smaller woman, shouldering more of her weight as they walked. Tara had no doubts that if things went belly up, Kay would run for it and get her out of there to somewhere safe. The thought made her feel warm inside, but she couldn't help the small bit of annoyance that came with it.

The gate squeaked open and slowly they all filed in, allowing the gate to shut behind them. It was ominous, everything was quiet and it was daunting. You got used to the quiet in this world, but sometimes it was deafening.

Tara focused on the blonde's breathing, she could hear it faintly and it calmed her down. Maggie and Glenn walked close together, their assault riffles still raised as they walked through the complex. It was an old warehouse complex, a train depot. It was massive, and probably had enough room for many people.

Abraham and Rosita came next, then Eugene and herself and Kay. They were lagging behind and Tara was happy to do so. She didn't like it, and it seemed that Kay was reluctant to stray far from the entrance. Though Tara was sure that was more for her safety than the blondes.

Finally, they came through to a courtyard and the silence ended. A woman was stood at a bbq preparing some sort of lunch it seemed, meat was sizzling away suspended above the crackling flames. She had a kind face, and when she looked up her smile was warm and friendly.

None of them relaxed though, and it was almost as if they were waiting for something. But nothing came, the woman just continued smiling, and that's when Tara noticed other people moving around; gardening and the like.

She was speaking then, and Glenn was replying to her. Before she knew what was happening, she was being handed a plate and then another. A rather large chunk of steak was sat on each, and she wasn't going to complain. The woman that had introduced herself as Mary had lead them to a picnic table and sat them down. Kay sat next to her; very nearly on top of her. She seemed anxious to be too far away, and kept looking around.

The others were doing the same, though they soon calmed down. Mary watched as they ate, and told them they'd be able to get showered and rested up once they were done. Kay seemed to perk up a bit at the mention of a shower.

"So, would we be able to stay for a little while just to rest before we go again?" Maggie asked, they'd all decided they'd carry on to Washington with Abraham, Rosita and Eugene.

"Of course dear, while you stay you'll be expected to help with the chores." She stated, though still kindly. Her eyes met each of theirs in turn, and paused on Tara. The dark haired woman swallowed hard, with her knee dodgy she wouldn't be able to pull her weight.

"Can we take double shifts? Obviously one of ours is injured and she shouldn't be on her knee. So I'll do whatever she's meant to." Kay piped up, an eyebrow raised as if challenging their host; a small defiant smirk tugging at her lips.

"You don't need to" Tara stated, uncomfortable with the idea of someone else pulling her weight.

"As long as it gets done that's fine. You'll be allowed to keep your weapons but we'll just need to check them before we show you where the sleeping quarters and showers are" She spoke, as if she'd not even heard Tara speak.

A few men advanced on them now, and in turn they checked over everyone's gear. It all seemed legitimate, all the precautions and regulations. Whatever meat they'd had was filling, and they'd all cleared their plates in no time.

Mary was the one to lead them around, and Kay once again shouldered Tara's weight. Her knee was getting better but it still twinged everytime she put her weight on it. She was grateful that the blonde didn't make a big deal out of it, or say much at all. She could feel Rosita's stare every now and again, and looked up just in time to see her smirking at the pair of them.

Terminus was very clean, almost sterile. They wandered through the complex, Mary, Glenn and Maggie lead the way. Abraham followed closely behind with Rosita and Eugene. Tara limped along, and Kay was still tense. They came to a stop outside a shower room, towels were stacked on a shelf, and there were four or five shower stalls. She assumed they used to be for the workers.

"There isn't any hot water, but they're good enough" Mary spoke loud enough for them all to hear, before carrying on down the hall. The hall opened up into a multi-story room. Stairs lined the outer walls, and what looked like storage units with metal pull down sheets covering them.

"They lock from the inside, all of the outside locks have been disabled." Mary explained. "There are enough for one each, but I can see we have some couples and sharing is permitted" she stated, and gave a wide smile as she looked from Glenn and Maggie, to Abraham and Rosita and then to Tara and Kay. Kay blurted out rather quickly that they weren't together.

"You're as good as" Rosita quipped with a laugh, and Glenn nodded as he smirked behind his hand feigning scratching his beard.

"We'll be sharing anyway" Tara stated assertively, and shot a coy smirk up at the taller woman who just rolled her eyes.

"If you head up to level 4 there are four spare rooms in a row. The keys are in the locks on the inside. I'll have to be going now, dinner will be at six" Mary spoke finally, before waving and turning back the way they came.

"So, why are we sharing?" Kay quizzed as they took to the stares, taking one at a time.

"Because I said so" Tara stated simply, and squealed a little in shock as she was lifted into a firemans lift by the blonde. "What the hell are you doing?!" She shrieked, smacking the blonde in the back as she hung upside down over her shoulder.

"I'm tired, and there are a lot of stairs" Kay stated, and Tara had a feeling this was a form of payback. She bounced uncomfortably, the taller woman's shoulder pressing into her stomach as the blonde took two steps at a time; her long legs taking them easily. The dark haired woman was finally set down in one of the metal sheeted rooms. There was a bed in the corner, it was small but it would do. The sheets seemed clean, but she'd suggest using the sleeping bag just in case. That was it, it was totally empty. There was a window on the far wall, next to the bed. But that was it.

Just like Mary had said there was a key in a padlock that would hold the door shut while they slept. Kay grabbed it and poked her head out to ask if someone would watch their stuff while they went to shower. Abraham volunteered, and so did Maggie and Glenn who took the first room in the row. They had the second between the two couples, and Eugene had the one furthest from the stairs. Anyone wanting to get to him would have to go past the other six first.

Kay grabbed a few things from her pack, and raised a brow as Tara sat down. "Don't you want to take a shower?" The blonde asked, obviously raring to go.

The dark haired woman just stared at Kay for a moment before nodding slightly. A shower would do them both good, and if nobody else was going then their things would be safe. "I do" She stated simply before standing up again.

Her knee was throbbing, and Kay handed her a small bag to hold. She took it willingly, and wasn't surprised when she was all but hoisted again. Though a little more pleasantly this time, and Kay didn't take to the steps quite so enthusiastically. Obviously she hadn't forgotten her training she'd had before this all happened.

They made it into the little shower room in no time, and Kay set her down once again. The taller woman was eager to get into the water, and was stripping before she even stepped into the cubical. Tara went wide eyed, watching as more and more bruised and scarred skin was exposed to her impossibly dark eyes. Her teeth were clenched, as she watched the taller woman's shoulders flex as she pulled her shirt over her head.

The blonde looked over, an eyebrow raised as she lay her jeans down on a bench next to her shoes, socks and t-shirt. She kept her knife with her, but she moved to hand Tara a small bottle of shampoo and a brand new razor. "A group I was with before raided a hotel once. I picked up a hell of a lot of them, and those fancy little conditioner bottles and soap." She explained as she rummaged through the little bag of hers. She pulled out a small square of soap to hand over as well.

"Thanks" Tara muttered, and finally averted her eyes. She felt silly for being so embarrassed while the blonde just stood there as if nothing strange was happening. In an old pair of mens boxer shorts and ratted bra. Kay was covered in scars, shadows of wounds already healed over, and filthy. Dried blood and dirt stained her skin, and none the less, it sent a shock running through Tara's system.

When she looked back, Kay was gone and already stood under the jet of cold water in the cubical closest to the door. Tara shook herself out of the daze she'd fallen into, and did the same. Limping as she went along; though nowhere near as bad as the day before. She made sure to grab two towels before she'd gotten undressed, and finally stepped into her own cubical.

They were in there a good fifteen minutes before either emerged from their cubical. Kay's hair was stuck up in all different directions, but it was brighter and even wet it looked even blonder than it had done before. She'd dressed quickly, and was pulling her socks and shoes back on before Tara had even come out again. The taller woman averted her eyes as the dark haired girl dressed, and smirked to herself as she finished putting their toiletries back. Kay's wound seemed much better, it was less angry looking, and seemed like it had already started to heal.

The smaller girl was pleased with the wash, she felt fresher and just healthier. There was something about being dirty that made everything feel worse. She felt younger, though very tired.

"You alright there hotstuff?" Kay quizzed as she ran a hand through her damp hair; trying to smooth it down. It seemed she didn't have a hairbrush, so made do with her fingers.

"Fine." She stated simply as she toweled her own hair dry. It was still damp when she gave up, but it would do. "Are you ready to get back to the others?" She asked an eyebrow raised as she folded their towels and set them down.

"I'm ready for a nap" Kay stated, she'd relaxed almost entirely since the shower. But she still didn't seem to like being here.

Tara grabbed the small bag just as Kay wrapped a strong arm around her waist. She'd gotten so used to being close to the taller woman over the past few days, she wondered if she'd ever be alright if that changed. Their dynamic was different, they were different to anyone else. Four days was as good as four months in this life, and Rosita had been right in what she said.

"It doesn't bother you, does it?" The blonde asked as they made their way back towards the stairs. "What Rosita said" She added as an after thought.

"No" Tara replied simply, "I agree" She finished, and was surprised when the taller woman didn't tense up uncomfortably.

"Alright" Was all she said, and took to the steps again. She didn't lift Tara this time, simply helped her get up on her own.

It took a lot longer, but they did it. Neither of them spoke again, and neither of them felt like they had to. It was nice, and it was calm and for once they weren't worried about walkers or other survivors. Tara could feel herself relaxing already, and couldn't wait to get into their bed. It was just a cot, one of those camping things you got, but it had bedding on it and a couple of pillows. Regardless of what it was, it was bound to be a hell of a lot more comfortable than the floor or a gap between tree roots.

Kay poked her head in to let Abraham and Rosita know they were back before joining Tara in their room. She yanked the shutter down, and locked them in after checking to see nobody could get in through the window. The dark haired woman was setting the unzipped sleeping bag onto the camp bed, before sitting and pulling her boots off.

The blonde did the same, and after a moment of an awkward silence she moved to all but flop onto the cot. Tara barely had enough time to shift out of the way, and Kay just smirked to herself. They'd never been alone like this, they'd slept together plenty, but never completely alone.

Tara shifted again, and moved so she was up against the wall before she rolled onto her side, staring at Kay's profile that was illuminated in the sunlight that flooded through the window.

The blonde had a small smug smile tugging at her lips, but her dark eyes were shut already. Tara had a feeling she knew she was being watched, and it was only confirmed when the taller woman turned over herself.

"So, we're a couple are we?" She asked, though seemed somewhat nervous again. A light blush tinted her cheeks, but Tara just beamed at her. A genuine smile pulling at the corners of her lips as she thought about her answer. They had all the hallmarks of a couple, they'd been kissing a lot, and if the dark haired woman was honest she wanted to keep kissing this girl.

Now that the dirt was gone, a light smattering of freckles were visible across the bridge of Kay's nose and her lips were pink and slightly chapped. Her eyes were dark, a total contrast to her light skin and hair. "Almost" Tara finally answered, shifting closer to the taller woman.

Kay was the one to initiate it this time, she moved in slowly, almost nervously. Tara just let her, and breathed a sigh of relief when their lips finally met. Slowly and almost tenderly at first before it grew a little more urgent. The dark haired girl held onto the blonde's shirt, and her fingers splayed out across her stomach for a moment before gripping her once again.

Kay had wrapped her up almost protectively, and it was almost like they were normal teenagers in the normal world. Curled up and just kissing. There was no pressure to move it on, especially from Kay's side of things. Though, the blonde had found Tara's bum particularly quickly. The dark haired woman pulled away to raise an amused brow, and watched as once again the taller girl blushed furiously.

"Uh, sorry" She muttered and pulled her hand away to rest it somewhere more neutral.

"We should get some sleep" Tara stated, before leaning in to press a kiss to Kay's cheek.

"We should" The blonde nodded, a little awkwardly.

"Why is it you can jump into zombies like they're nothing but you can't just kiss me without looking like you're ready to bolt any second?" Tara quizzed as she turned in the blonde's arms to face the wall.

"Walkers are known territory, I know how to deal with them. I don't know how to deal with this, or anything like this or anything that comes with anything like this" Kay muttered, and it made sense.

"Relax" Was all she could reply with, and Kay said nothing. The other rooms were quiet, and Tara assumed everyone was taking the opportunity to rest, they were locked away with their guns and their knives just in case. For the first time she felt safe, for multiple reasons. She knew if shit hit the fan Kay wouldn't leave her, she'd stay and she wouldn't be left to just happen across the Blonde's body.

Alisha was more than willing to run off and attack innocent people, where as Kay was more than willing to run off to help innocent people. There was a huge difference, and she couldn't help but compare. It was almost as if she was given a reward for something, a reward she didn't deserve but was going to take anyway.

They slept for a good while, Tara had put her hair up and could feel Kay's breath on the back of her neck. It was warm, and even and ever so calming. She fell asleep counting the blonde's breaths, wrapped up together like they'd been more than a few times before.

Kay woke first, but only because the dark haired woman had elbowed her in the stomach accidentally. She jumped awake, pushing herself out of the bed in a panic and hit the floor with a heavy thud. "Fuck" She hissed as she came to her senses, Tara had jumped awake at the sound and was staring wide eyed at her. Completely and totally amused by how quickly the blonde's expression went from startled to pissed.

"I'm sorry" Tara spoke, though she didn't really sound sorry at all. "Are you okay?" She asked, a little bit more concerned now.

"Fine" Kay grumbled, rubbing her stomach as she flopped back onto the floor. Laying flat out as she stared at the ceiling. Her stomach was rumbling, and she realised she was unsurprisingly hungry. They really didn't have any way to tell the time. But the sun was hanging low in the sky and it seemed like t they'd been asleep for a while.

"Are you ready to go down?" Kay asked, lifting her head up off the floor for a moment to look up at the dark haired woman. Their eyes met briefly, and Tara just nodded. She was still rather full from their lunch but wouldn't turn down more. You never knew when your next mean was going to be in this world, so you had to eat when you could.

"I'm ready" She smiled a small smile, still rather sleepy and warm; reluctant to get out of their temporary bed. The sight of the taller woman, clean and fresh faced in dirty, bloody clothes was a little odd, a little sad. She wondered if she looked the same.

Kay sat up, and grabbed her boots. They were fire service issue, and had steel toe caps. They were faded and scuffed and covered in mud. Tara had already started lacing up her own, and when they finally made it out to the hallway Glenn and Maggie were stepping out of their own little room. The metal grating made a shrieking and scraping noise as they lifted it up, and it was the most noise they'd heard in this place since arriving.

Kay didn't seem too happy being there still, but Tara couldn't understand why exactly. It seemed legitimate, but she guessed they'd soon find out. They brought their weapons with them just in case, and Kay grabbed her bag and strapped it to her back. They were ready for whatever they'd come across as they took to the stairs that evening.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That evening passed quickly, they'd all eaten with the rest of the survivors. They seemed a bit strange, a little hostile at first. Kay had planted herself between Tara and a man who'd been leering a little too long. She was tense again now that they were around the others, and Abraham and Glenn didn't seem much better. Mary had greeted them kindly once again, with a warm smile and a fresh plate of barbecued meat.

They all ate everything they'd been given, because in this world you never knew when the next meal was going to be. Meat was hard to come by, mostly you had cans of soup, or a bit of squirrel, or rabbit here and there if you were lucky. Kay looked over to the brunette, her blonde hair falling into her eyes as she did so.

"Do you think they have a farm somewhere?" She asked, an eyebrow raised as she ripped another piece of meat from it's bone.

"They must do. That's probably why they need people to do chores. You can't run a farm with only a few people" Tara spoke quietly in-between licking drippings from her fingers. Her dark eyes studying the younger girl who's gun was hung across her chest, bag on her back and knife tucked into it's holster. She looked ready to bolt, but again, she didn't. She looked content to stay, a small smile tugging at her sun burnt and chapped lips.

"Maybe that's where we'll be sent tomorrow then" Kay reasoned as she polished off what was on her plate. The little courtyard began to empty of it's inhabitants as they started filtering off to bed in pairs and threes.

Their group was definitely the best armed, and Abraham watched the others keenly. He didn't seem like he trusted the place as much as he'd have liked to. Glenn and Maggie were whispering between one another, and Rosita and Eugene were both staring in Tara's direction.

Soon dinner was over, and they headed back up to their little make shift rooms. Well fed and watered, Tara leant herself up against Kay. Her knee still giving her grief when she put too much weight onto it. The blonde still didn't make a big deal out of it, and any passer by would just assume they were a couple leaning against one another as they walked.

The stairs were difficult, but they made it in the end just in time to say goodnight to their companions on either side of them. Abraham was busy securing Eugene, but he nodded their way. Glenn and Maggie seemed eager to get some privacy and Rosita was leaning against the wall between the opening of their little rooms.

"You two have a good night" She spoke with a coy smile that sent a deep crimson blush up Kay's neck and cheeks. Tara just smirked, and shrugged as if it was no big deal before replying with, "We'll have an amazing night as long as you two keep it down" She stated simply, with a nod aimed towards where Rosita and Abraham would be sleeping.

"I'm not sure we're the ones who you need to worry about there. Glenn and Maggie definitely had a fire under their asses getting that sheet shut on them" The woman in the cap stated, shaking her head as she laughed lightly.

"That's disgusting" Kay piped up, looking totally put off. Her nose scrunched and her lips pursed before she disappeared into their little room to make sure it was clear.

"I'll better be getting in as well, that nap did nothing but make me even more tired" Tara stated with a small smile before nodding and moving to shut the metal sheeting that served as their door.

"Goodnight you two" Rosita called as she too disappeared into the small room she shared with Abraham.

"Night!" Kay yelled as the sheeting came to a close, clicking the padlock into place and locking them in for the night. The sun was low on the horizon, and most of the little room was cast in heavy shadows. Tara had moved to look out the window, it faced the back side of the depot, and more than a few empty train cars sat unused. It was a bit eerie, but she guessed beggars couldn't really be choosers. They'd be gone in a few days, and get back to their lives on the road.

Kay moved to stand behind her, close enough to make the hairs on the back of the brunette's neck stand on end. She stood there for a moment, just hovering behind the smaller woman; not quite touching her. "What do you think those are for?" She asked quietly, keeping her voice low.

Tara thought for a moment before she answered, examining the train cars as best she could in the dimming light. "I think they're empty" She finally spoke, leaning into the taller woman's front.

"I don't like it" Kay stated simply, "I don't like this place. They're hiding something" She spoke even quieter still. Keeping her voice from filtering out of the metal sheet, from filtering through the thin walls that separated them from the others.

Tara simply raised a brow, wondering if this was what was making the blonde so tense. She spun around to lean against the window, cocking her head slightly to the side to look up at the taller woman. "What do you mean?" She asked, keeping her voice just as low as the blonde had.

Kay furrowed her brows for a moment, dragging her bottom lip between her teeth to chew on for a second. Her features contorted in thought. "They just accepted us without question. We could all be insane murderers and they wouldn't know. Any of our guns would shoot straight through any of these metal sheets. Yet, they asked no questions?" She explained, shaking her head slightly as she pulled away to turn and flop onto their cot. It squeaked under her weight and Tara just watched.

The blonde had a point, and that just made her want to leave this place even more. With a shrug of her shoulders in an attempt to brush it off. Kay had all but gotten in to bed when she sat up to look round. "Are you getting in bed or not?" She stated smirking up at the brunette who'd just stood there.

Tara rolled her eyes as she knelt to undo her boots. It was a little harder than usual with her knee playing up, but she managed it on her own. She climbed into bed with the blonde, and with a little rearranging they managed to get comfortable. Kay insisted she slept on the outside, and Tara didn't argue. Nothing would be getting into the room without alerting them first, and their guns and knives weren't even a foot away.

Kay seemed to content to wrap herself around the smaller woman, and Tara herself was so tired she didn't complain a bit. As the sun dwindled low on the horizon, it cast a warm orange glow through their room and it was the most comfortable they'd both been in months. Tara herself hadn't had to spent many nights roughing it, but she hadn't felt as safe as she did in that moment. They were locked in twice over, and they were high up. There was nothing to worry about, not really.

Kay's body was warm against her back, and the camp bed was soft under her body. She smelt nice, and felt fresh and clean. The sheets were mostly clean, and provided a warmth that a sleeping bag and tarp just couldn't. It felt almost as if they'd returned to some semblance of normality.

Sleep gripped her finally, with an intensity and a deepness that was unwavering until morning. When both women were awakened by someone beating on the metal sheeting that acted as their door.

"Who is it?!" Kay yelled, her gun already firmly in her grip, pointed at the sheet.

"It's Glenn. You both need to get up for breakfast" he called through to them, and Kay calmed right away. Tara herself was reluctant to get up, feeling the fatigue and exhaustion for the first time in a while.

The blonde must have noticed, because as she climbed out of bed to pull her boots on she looked up with deep dark eyes. "You come down for breakfast, then we can bring you back up. Lock the door behind you and sleep some more." She almost ordered, much to Tara's displeasure.

"I'll come with you." The brunette stated flippantly as she got out of the cot, throwing the sheets off of herself as she moved to get out of the bed. Her knee was weak, but she was determined to prove to the blonde that she didn't need to be looked after. She could feel Kay watching as she tried not to limp over to her boots, and that did nothing but annoy her more.

"You know, you act like I'm trying to baby you" The blonde started, and Tara just rolled her eyes. "I'm not. I just don't think you need to strain your knee. You'll be more useful fully healed up." She stated, and when the brunette turned to glare at her, she was just smirking.

"What's so funny?!" Tara snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest, her jaw tight as she watched the girl who seemed way too amused.

"Just that you like to think you need to prove yourself. You've already done way more than that." The blonde continued to grin a lopsided grin as she slung one of the guns over her shoulder, and holstered her knife.

"I do not need to prove myself to anyone" The shorter girl stated a little self ritiously, her voice bouncing off the walls.

"Then, why don't you let me do your chores for today, and come back here and crash? You need the rest for no other reason than you've been hurt." Kay reasoned, her features softening as she said it. Her stare remained intense, as her dark doe eyes bore into the shorter woman.

Tara hated it, she hated not being able to go and help, hated having to owe someone; even the girl she'd gotten so attached to. Owing someone in this life got you killed, one way or another. She hated the fact Kay was right the most though.

This group was different, they were powerful, each and every one of them in their own way. But not one of them looked down on her, not one regarded her as anything less than an equal. That was new to her, something she hadn't quite had time to adjust to. With her sister in the apartment, she'd taken charge but never felt she accomplished much. She hadn't even worked out how to kill a walker, she'd just shoot at them from a distance and get lucky a few times.

It wasn't until the Governor showed up that she'd found out, and even then he'd treated her like a kid. Like an invalid who was just lucky to have been in a safe place at the right time. She'd had to talk herself up, but really she was afraid; petrified even. She had known he'd sussed her out, but the act stuck as she followed him and her sister to the camp.

That's where she met Alisha, and the games really started to begin. Alisha was brash, and she had to compete just to keep her attention. She had to big herself up, and act like she knew exactly what she was doing. When really, that's all it was. She'd gained some knowledge by that point, but they still treated her like some insignificant squaddie. Even at the prison, Alisha had told her to run, and hide. Like she couldn't handle herself.

Mentally she laughed at the thought, she was the one who had made it. She hadn't run, and she hadn't hidden. But she hadn't killed any of the innocent either, she had pulled out of the attack, and that was that.

Kay cleared her throat then, bringing the brunette back to the present. Dragging her consciousness from the depths of her thoughts with a single noise. The blonde wore a kind smile, as if she understood what was happening, and Tara's anger turned to thanks as she crossed the room and embraced the taller girl.

The difference between this group, and the one she had come from was huge, but ever so subtle at the same time. It was morality, and kindness. It was the acknowledgement of them all being survivors, and in a hell once only shown on tv screens. The acknowledgement that they needed each other, whether or not they wanted to or not, that they'd all made it this far, and could make it further with each others help.

"Come down for breakfast" Kay started, her voice quiet and soft. She drug her fingers down the smaller woman's back as she stood there. "But come back up here." She finished just as quietly. Tara just nodded, and for the first time since the end of the world, she found a peace she never knew existed, one that involved herself solely.

-x-x-x-x-

Breakfast was long since over when Tara was awoken by a quick knock at their sheet. She grabbed the gun she'd been left with, and called out "Who is it?" Loud enough to be heard through the metal.

"Kay" The blonde's voice filtered through the sheeting, and Tara didn't hesitate to unlock the padlock and slide the metal up with a screech.

Kay was quick to bolt inside, and even quicker to slide the sheeting back down. There was something wrong with the way she was holding herself, something wrong with the way she was fumbling slightly with the lock. She was breathing heavily, almost as if she was keeping herself from throwing up.

"What is it?" Tara asked as she stepped back, her dark eyes trained on the taller woman. Worry began to creep it's way through her body as she flicked her eyes to the window already looking for a possible escape.

"Shh" Kay hushed her as she turned around quickly. She was pale, and covered in sweat as if she'd run from wherever she had been. Her eyes were wide and panicked but the shorter woman could tell she was already formulating a plan.

"We need to get out" She said so quietly, but so firmly Tara didn't think to question it. "We need to get the others, and get out. Now." She stated, her cheeks taking on a green hue as she pushed the confused smaller woman towards the cot.

"What's happened?" Tara asked, "have the walkers gotten in?" She pushed, her dark eyes now full of dread. She couldnt understand what was so wrong.

"Worse. That meat, it wasn't from any kind of cow. They haven't got a fucking farm" Kay whispered harshly, grabbing her pack to sling onto her back.

"What do you mean? They've got to have a farm, where else would they get it?" And as she was speaking, it dawned on her. She shook her head almost violently, her jaw setting as her stomach threatened to spill it's contents all over.

"They're butchering fucking people, they're chopping them up! I saw it! I took a wrong turn, and I saw it and they didn't see me" she started, panic laced through her tone, gesturing wildly with her hands. She looked like she wanted to cry, or scream. But she didn't, she just kept on.

"We need to get out, there's too many of them. If they know we know then who knows what they'll do. Obviously they've deemed us useful, so they're not going to go and eat us anytime soon. But if we try and get out quietly, say we've decided to end our stay and be off then maybe we can get away" She whispered, her dark eyes wild and scared.

"Wait, wait until the others get back. We'll explain it all to them. Then we'll get out" Tara whispered, trying to ignore her stomach turning and rolling with the thoughts flooding her mind. The idea of what they'd eaten made her sick. The thought that people could do it willingly, knowingly made her feel even worse. If Kay hadn't of offered to do her chores, is that where she'd have ended up? As breakfast? Just the thought made her taste acid in the back of her throat and feel the need to heave.

Kay sat there nodding, pulling both feet up onto the bed, ready to spring up at any noise. She was shaking uncontrollably, and Tara wondered just what exactly she'd seen. What in this world could invoke such a reaction, when every day is like living in a horror movie. It must have been bad, and that thought in itself made her want to wrap Kay up and sit there for a while. That's exactly what she did, wrapped the taller woman up, and rocked.

The rattle of the sheet next door brought them out of their senses, and Kay seemed better for having explained it to someone. She was up in a flash, undoing the pad lock in seconds. It was an afterthought, when she turned to Tara and stated something the brunette was already prepared to do.

"Act like you know nothing" She spoke, her voice grave. Her pack was on her back, and they were completely ready to go on their way. With a screech she shoved the sheeting up again, coming face to face with Glenn and Maggie.

"Hey there" She spoke in a false chirpy tone, "Can we join you? Tara has been working on a plan for when we leave while we've been busy."

The rest of the group seemed to take the information just as Tara had. With shock and a slightly green tinge to their cheeks. They all agreed on the fact they had to get out, and quickly. The longer they stayed, the more chance they had of something going wrong. Abraham joined Kay in saying they figured something was wrong, and Glenn nodded along with them. The three of them hadn't relaxed at all since arriving each of them had remained tense. With a sigh she shook her head, her knee was throbbing as she made her way down the metal steps. The little group had decided on finding a way out of the complex. Whether or was nicely or secretly they didn't care.

The halls were busy with people getting finished with their chores. This was either going to prove helpful or hindering. They made their way through the labyrinth of halls, around unfamiliar corners. They were so close when a familiar voice called out to them.

"Leaving so soon?" Mary asked, moving along with the crowd. She seemed to be leading some newcomers through to the living quarters. Two men who were so skinny they looked as if they were going to disappear completely. They didn't seem to want to stop, and Kay sympathised.

"Unfortunately so Ma'am. We've got an important mission and we've stopped too long already." Abraham spoke, stepping forward to square his shoulders. His own rifle held firmly within his grip.

"But won't you stay for one last supper? You all must be starving" She smiled warmly, but there was something about the,way she was looking at them that has Tara unsure. Her eyes lingered far too long on each of their features. It was making her stomach turn.

Kay was glad for Tara being so close, her weight keeping the blonde grounded as they were scrutinised by the welcome woman. She fought to keep her features neutral as Glenn spoke up.

"We've got to find a good van before it gets dark. Nobody wants to be wandering around at night" he smiled, almost as if he knew nothing. Kay found herself briefly wondering what the others looked like.

"You must stay for Dinner" She smirked, and the smirk soon turned to a sneer.

the blonde could feel the others tense up and before she knew what was happening she was being grabbed. Panic rushed through her body as her hand was yanked from the brunette's. The sounds of fighting now echoed through the emptying halls. Everyone was doing what they could to get away. Fists were flying guns were being fired. Kay tried to keep her eyes on Tara, throwing off the man who had been holding her. She threw her head back and with a sickening cracking the man released her with a groan of pain.

She didn't have a chance to look around to assess the situation before a rifle stock slammed into her skull. Blinding pain shot through her head, and then her face made contact with the floor. Everything faded out, and then nothing. Darkness filled her world.


End file.
